


С возвращением...

by Argentum06660



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angels, Angst, Drama, Grief / Loss of, M/M, Mention deaths, Sensitive evil hunters, Sounded feelings, Unfortunate ending, Xenophilia, cannon character death, s 15 e 12
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23684506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Argentum06660/pseuds/Argentum06660
Summary: Охотник прикрыл глаза, склоняя голову на бок и касаясь ею головы Гавриила. Он молчал несколько секунд, а затем едва ли не одними губами произнес:— С возвращением, родной...
Relationships: Gabriel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	С возвращением...

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо тебе, 15х12, что натолкнула.
> 
> На самом деле, мы с Holland_Love, задумались о том, что Гейб все еще в другом мире, которые Чак уничтожает.
> 
> И мы просто. Седим. Рыдаем.
> 
> Обложечка:  
> https://sun9-12.userapi.com/kpWFb-3-lUBl4JHEs61k56idGnFTRRZ-lASFkg/l0yl9xH3u2c.jpg

— Что значит, он сам попросил?! 

— Сэм, я не знаю. Джек и Дин оставались одни. Меня не было... 

— Касс, Билли ясно сказала... — Сэм хотел продолжить, но не успел. Его прервал портал, на секунду засиявший ярче, чем обычно. 

Охотник уже схватился за ближайшее оружие из сумки, что лежала на столе. К счастью, защищаться не пришлось, ведь из разлома вышел его старший брат. 

— Дин, где ты был? Я волновался... 

Дин не ответил, старательно отводя глаза. На Винчестере старшем лица не было. И тогда-то Сэм опустил взгляд, замечая ношу брата. 

Слишком знакомая личность. Слишком знакомое лицо. 

Самый младший архангел. 

Самый лучший архангел. 

Архангел, который убил себя. 

Гавриил. 

Младший Винчестер глубоко вдохнул, задерживая дыхание, после чего вновь посмотрел на брата. 

— Дин... 

— Нельзя.. Нельзя было оставлять.. — почти неслышно произнес он. — Он и так оставался один слишком долго...

Винчестер вздохнул, сходя с места и направляясь к себе. Он сам не знал, почему ему так резко захотелось открыть этот разлом и вернуться. Вероятно, из-за того, что Чак уничтожал другие миры. Дин не хотел, чтобы его тоже уничтожили.

В альтернативном мире все также было дико холодно. 

Мертвый вессель Дин уложил на кровать, а сам уселся рядом, смотря в безжизненное лицо напротив. Зеленые глаза ангела все также были распахнуты, а пустой взгляд направлен в никуда. 

— Глупый, глупый, глупый крылатый... Зачем? Зачем ты это сделал? — пробормотал он, двигаясь ближе к изголовью. 

Рука сама собой потянулась и осторожно сжала чужую ладонь в своей. Вторая ладонь легла уже на лицо небожителя, после чего скользнула вниз, закрывая его глаза. Дин честно не знал, почему ему не хватило духу сделать это раньше. Наверное, на подкорке сознания, надеялся, что эта пернатая задница сейчас моргнет, засмеется и скажет, что это очередная не смешная шутка. 

Но нет. Он мертв. В этот раз навсегда. 

Где-то на фоне чуть приоткрылась дверь в комнату. Сэм заглянул вовнутрь. Его брат сидел на своей же кровати, прижимая к себе мертвого архангела. 

Гавриил лежал головой на плече Дина. Таким тихим и недвижным, он казался еще более маленьким, чем раньше. 

— Недоглядели, не уберегли... Ни старшие, ни мы... 

Винчестер положил ладонь на щеку крылатого и легонько погладил. Он уже знал, что будет позже. 

Позже будет еще одно прощание и огромный костер. Но это будет позже. 

Охотник прикрыл глаза, склоняя голову на бок и касаясь ею головы Гавриила. Он молчал несколько секунд, а затем едва ли не одними губами произнес:  
— С возвращением, родной...


End file.
